The Undertaker
Mark William Calaway (nacido el 24 de marzo de 1965), mejor conocido por su nombre de ring The Undertaker, es un luchador profesional estadounidense quien tiene un contrato con la WWE. Calaway inició su carrera como luchador profesional con la World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) en 1984. Después de luchar por la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) como "Mean Mark" Callous desde el 1989 a 1990, el firmó con la entonces World Wrestling Federation (WWF, ahora WWE) en 1990, convirtiéndolo en el artista con mayor antigüedad de la compañía sobre el ring. Calaway es ampliamente considerado como uno de los mejores luchadores profesionales de todos los tiempos. Como The Undertaker, el gimmick de Calaway era una entidad macabra, temática de horror, que empleaba tácticas de miedo y mantenía vínculos con lo sobrenatural. El personaje fue reinventado como motociclista durante un período de principios de los años 2000 antes de regresar a su gimmick anterior en 2004. The Undertaker era el hermano mayor en la historia del también luchador de WWE Kane, con quien alternadamente tuvieron una rivalidad y se unieron como The Brothers of Destruction. The Undertaker ha estado involucrado en varias historias y luchas fundamentales dentro de la historia de la WWE. The Undertaker fue conocido por La Racha, una carrera sin precedentes de 21 victorias consecutivas en el mayor pago por visión de la WWE, WrestleMania (incluyendo luchas como eventos principales en WrestleMania 13, WrestleMania XXIV, WrestleMania XXVI y WrestleMania 33); el tuvo su primer derrota durante WrestleMania XXX ante Brock Lesnar. Antes de su carrera en WWF/WWE el también obtuvo el USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship una vez y después de derrotar a Hulk Hogan por el WWF Champion en 1991, el ha ganado el WWF/WWE Championship cuatro veces y el WWE World Heavyweight Championship tres veces. El también ha ganado el 2007 Royal Rumble. Principios de su vida Calaway nació en Houston, Texas, el hijo de Frank Compton Calaway (falleció el 22 de julio de 2003) y Betty Catherine Truby. El tiene cuatro hermanos mayores: David, Michael, Paul y Timothy. Calaway asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Waltrip, donde fue miembro de los equipos de fútbol y baloncesto. El se graduó en 1983 y comenzó a estudiar en la Angelina College en Lufkin, Texas, con una beca de baloncesto. En 1985, el se matriculó en la Universidad Wesleyan de Texas en Fort Worth, Texas, donde se especializó en gestión deportiva y jugó al baloncesto para los Rams en la temporada 1985–1986 como centro. En 1986, Calaway abandonó la universidad para dedicarse a una carrera en deportes, y consideró brevemente jugar baloncesto profesional en Europa antes de decidirse a enfocarse en la lucha libre profesional. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Principios de su carrera (1984–1990)' Calaway hizo su debut en 1984 para World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) bajo el nombre de ring Texas Red. Su primer lucha fue una derrota en contra de Bruiser Brody. En 1988, después de cuatro años en la promoción, se fue y se unió a la Continental Wrestling Association (que se convirtió en parte de la United States Wrestling Association después de que Jerry Jarrett compró WCCW y fusionó las dos organizaciones en una), luchando bajo varios gimmicks. El 2 de febrero de 1989, dirigido por Dutch Mantel, el debutó como The Master of Pain, un personaje recién salido de la Penitenciaría de los Estados Unidos, Atlanta después de cumplir cinco años (mucho en régimen de aislamiento) por matar a dos hombres en una pelea. Después de su segunda lucha la siguiente semana, el se quedó en el cuadrilátero desafiando al USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion Jerry Lawler, a una lucha improvisado. The Master of Pain dominó fácilmente a Lawler hasta que Mantel entró al ring y lo llamó. Lawler acordó una lucha por el título, que se llevo a cabo el 1 de abril, cuando The Master of Pain ganó su primer campeonato de lucha libre profesional. El lo conservó por poco más de tres semanas antes de que Lawler se convirtiera en el primer hombre en cubrirlo, ganándolo de nuevo. Mientras se desempeñaba como The Punisher, Calaway ganó el WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship el 5 de octubre de 1989, cuando Eric Embry perdió el título. 'NWA World Championship Wrestling (1989–1990)' En 1989, Calaway se unió al World Championship Wrestling (WCW) como un villano y adoptó el nombre de ring "Mean Mark" Callous, un nombre ideado para el por Terry Funk. Fue retratado como un personaje morboso; vestía un atuendo predominantemente negro y fue descrito por el locutor Jim Ross como aficionado a las serpientes y la música de Ozzy Osbourne. Callous fue rápidamente reclutado en el equipo The Skyscrapers para reemplazar a un legítimo lesionado Sid Vicious, e hizo su debut el 3 de enero de 1990 en una lucha televisada en contra de Agent Steel y Randy Harris. El nuevo equipo ganó notoriedad durante Clash of the Champions X cuando derrotaron a The Road Warriors después de su lucha. Sin embargo, el compañero de Callous, Dan Spivey, dejó la WCW días antes de su Pelea Callejera Chicago en contra de The Road Warriors durante WrestleWar. Callous y un Skyscraper enmascarado de reemplazo fueron derrotados en la pelea callejera, y el equipo se separó poco después. Callous tomó la dirección de Paul E. Dangerously y derrotó a Johnny Ace durante Capital Combat y derrotó a Brian Pillman durante el Clash of the Champions XI: Coastal Crush en una lucha individual. En julio de 1990, el lucharía una vez más en contra de Lex Luger por el NWA United States Heavyweight Championship durante The Great American Bash, pero fue cubierto por Luger. De acuerdo con una entrevista con Bruce Prichard en "Something to Wrestle with Bruce Prichard, Episodio 14", Paul Heyman ya había enviado sondadores a la WWF ese mes para Calaway. Calaway luchó con una cadera dislocada sabiendo que estaba siendo observado por Vince McMahon. Al principio, McMahon inmediatamente no expresó interés, pero Prichard lo alentó a hablar con Calaway cuando WCW viajó a Nueva Jersey para una presentación en el Meadowlands el 24 de agosto. La reunión entre los dos fue bien, y el dio aviso a la WCW el 27 de agosto. Su última lucha fue el 7 de septiembre en una grabación durante el WorldWide en Amarillo, Texas, en la que derrotó a Dave Johnson. Durante su tiempo en la WCW, Calaway luchó brevemente en New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) como "Punisher" Dice Morgan. Después de dejar la WCW, regresó brevemente a la USWA para participar en un torneo para determinar al nuevo USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion, derrotando a Bill Dundee en la primera ronda, pero perdiendo ante Jerry Lawler en los cuartos de final. En octubre de 1990, el firmó con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF). 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'WWF Champion (1990–1991)' Calaway hizo su debut en WWF como Kane the Undertaker en una grabación de Superstars el 19 de noviembre de 1990. El personaje original de Deadman lo describió como un funerario occidental vestido con una gabardina, corbata a rayas grises, sombrero de stetson negro con guantes negros (más tarde guantes gris) y polainas de bota grises. Fue retratado como inmune al dolor, algo logrado por Calaway que no vende los ataques de sus oponentes. Calaway hizo su debut oficial en la cámara el 22 de noviembre durante Survivor Series como un personaje villano cuando era el compañero misterioso del Million Dollar Team de Ted DiBiase. Aproximadamente un minuto después de la lucha, The Undertaker eliminó a Koko B. Ware con su final, el Tombstone Piledriver. También eliminó a Dusty Rhodes antes de recibir una cuenta, pero su equipo ganó la lucha con DiBiase siendo el único superviviente. Durante la lucha, se refirió a Calaway como The Undertaker, omitiendo el nombre Kane, que se quitó poco después del evento (y siete años más tarde se le dio a otro luchador que finalmente se convirtió en el hermanastro más joven de Undertaker del mismo nombre). Al mismo tiempo, The Undertaker cambió de manager de Brother Love a Paul Bearer – un personaje histriónico y fantasmal, casi siempre visto con una urna, que utilizó para revivir la fuerza de The Undertaker cada vez que Undertaker era víctima de sus antagonistas. Undertaker colocó a sus oponentes derrotados (casi siempre jobbers) en una bolsa de cadáveres y los llevó a la parte posterior. A lo largo de finales de 1990, The Undertaker obtuvo victorias rápidas en contra de jobbers durante las grabaciones de Superstars of Wrestling y Wrestling Challenge. El participó en la lucha del Royal Rumble de 1991 que ganó Hulk Hogan. El continuó adquiriendo victorias en luchas rápidas antes de su primera pelea en WWF con "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. The Undertaker haría su debut en WrestleMania durante WrestleMania VII, derrotando rápidamente a "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. El iniciaría su primer mayor rivalidad con The Ultimate Warrior, cuando el atacó a Warrior y lo encerró en un cofre hermético en el set del segmento de entrevistas del Funeral Parlor de Paul Bearer. El más tarde perdería ante Warrior en el primer desafío de body bag en la historia de WWF. Durante King of the Ring 1991, Undertaker derrotó a Animal en un combate clasificatorio antes de luchar en contra de Sid Vicious en una doble descalificación en las semifinales, que vio a ambos hombres eliminados del torneo King of the Ring. Poco después, el fue anunciado como el contendiente número uno por el WWF Championship. The Undertaker derrotó a Hulk Hogan para ganar su primer WWF Championship durante Survivor Series con la ayuda de Ric Flair. The Undertaker también se convirtió en el primer luchador en ganar el WWF Championship durante sus veinte años desde Bruno Sammartino y es el primer luchador en ganar el WWF Championship durante Survivor Series y fue el WWF Championship más joven de la WWF hasta que Yokozuna rompería este récord en abril de 1993 durante WrestleMania IX. El presidente de la WWF, Jack Tunney, ordenó una revancha para This Tuesday in Texas, seis días después, donde el perdió el título ante Hogan. Sin embargo, debido a los polémicos finales de las dos luchas por el título entre The Undertaker y Hogan, el título fue dejado vacante por Tunney y luego otorgado a Ric Flair como el ganador de la lucha Royal Rumble en 1992. 'Rivalidad con Yokozuna (1992–1994)' En febrero de 1992, el aliado de The Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, intentó atacar a la manager/esposa de "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Miss Elizabeth, con una silla de acero cuando Undertaker lo detuvo, convirtiéndose en el favorito de los fanáticos por primera vez. El cambió se solidificó el 29 de febrero episodio de Superstars, cuando Roberts se enfrentó a The Undertaker en el set de Funeral Parlour sobre ese incidente (se emitió durante Saturday Night's Main Event). Después de exigir saber de quién era The Undertaker y obtener la respuesta "¡No es tuya!", Roberts atacó tanto a Bearer como a The Undertaker, solo para que Undertaker se mantuviera firme y echara a Roberts fuera. The Undertaker derrotó a Roberts durante WrestleMania VIII. The Undertaker luego iniciaría extensamente rivalidades con luchadores dirigidos por Harvey Wippleman durante 1992 y 1993, como Kamala y Giant González. También en este momento, el encabezó el primer episodio de Monday Night Raw el 11 de enero de 1993, con una victoria sobre Damien Demento. El se enfrentó ante González durante WrestleMania IX, que es notable como la única victoria por descalificación de Undertaker durante WrestleMania después del uso de cloroformo. Su rivalidad con Yokozuna culminó en una lucha de ataúd por el WWFChampionship durante el Royal Rumble en enero de 1994. Durante la lucha, el campeón Yokozuna enseró a The Undertaker en el ataúd con la ayuda de varios otros luchadores villanos dirigidos por Wippleman para ganar la lucha. The Undertaker apareció desde el interior del ataúd en la pantalla de vídeo, representando su espíritu, advirtiéndole que regresaría. The Undertaker no apareció en WWF durante siete meses después de su derrota ante Yokozuna. En realidad, le dieron tiempo libre para permitir que una lesión en la espalda sanase. Durante su ausencia, la WWF promovió su regreso mostrando vídeo clips de personas que afirmaron haber visto a The Undertaker. Después de WrestleMania X, Ted DiBiase introdujo el regreso de Undertaker de nuevo a WWF. Este Undertaker, sin embargo, interpretado por el primo en la vida real de Calaway, Brian Lee, era un Undertaker impostor (apodado "The Underfaker" por los fans) y condujo al regreso del verdadero Undertaker en el evento principal de SummerSlam, apareciendo como una nueva versión de su personaje de Deadman, representado ahora por colores fríos y reemplazando gris con morado. The Undertaker derrotó al impostor después de tres Tombstone Piledrivers. Durante Survivor Series, The Undertaker derrotó a Yokozuna en una revancha de la lucha de ataúd. 'Rivalidad con Mankind (1995–1997)' thumb|170px|[[Paul Bearer traicionó a Undertaker golpeándolo con la urna que se ve llevando aquí]] Durante la mayor parte de 1995, Undertaker tuvo rivalidades con los miembros del Million Dollar Corporation de Ted DiBiase. Durante WrestleMania XI, mientras The Undertaker se enfrentaba ante King Kong Bundy, Kama robaría la urna y lo antagonizó fundiéndolo en un gran collar de oro. En agosto, Undertaker derrotó a Kama en una lucha de ataúd durante SummerSlam. Varias semanas más tarde, Undertaker se lastimó el hueso orbital cerca de su ojo, lo que obligó a un período de ausencia por la cirugía hasta su regreso durante Survivor Series, usando una máscara gris en la parte superior de Phantom of the Opera. En el evento principal de Royal Rumble en enero de 1996, The Undertaker fue desenmascarado en una lucha por el WWF Championship en contra de Bret Hart, pero Diesel interfirió durante la lucha, lo que le costó el campeonato a Undertaker. Se llevo a cabo una revancha por el título el 5 de febrero episodio de Raw vio una interferencia similar. Durante In Your House: Rage in the Cage, mientras Diesel se enfrentaba ante Hart en una lucha jaula de acero, The Undertaker lanzó un ataque sorpresa, emergiendo de un agujero que había rasgado a través del lienzo y arrastrando a Diesel hacia abajo, permitiendo Hart la victoria. Después de varias semanas de más por hacer, entre Diesel y The Undertaker, la rivalidad culminó en una lucha individual entre los dos durante WrestleMania XII , donde Undertaker fue victorioso. . . 'Historia con Kane (1997–1998)' : Ver también: Infierno en una Celda . . left|170px|The Undertaker en septiembre de 1997 . 'The Ministry of Darkness (1998–1999)' : Ver también: The Ministry of Darkness . . . . 'The Brothers of Destruction (2000–2001)' : Artículo principal The Brothers of Destruction thumb|170px|Undertaker durante [[WrestleMania XIX]] . . . . . . 'WWE Undisputed Champion (2002–2003)' left|170px|The Undertaker en su persona de "Big Evil" . . . . 'Defendiendo la Racha (2004–2007)' thumb|left|220px|The Undertaker, despertando las luces de la arena mientras entra al ring . . . . . . . thumb|220px|The Undertaker reteniendo [[La Racha|su racha invicta durante WrestleMania 22]] . . . 'World Heavyweight Champion (2007–2010)' . thumb|left|170px|The Undertaker después de derrotar a [[Edge durante WrestleMania XXIV]] . . thumb|170px|The Undertaker, después de derrotar a [[Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXV]] . . thumb|left|220px|The Undertaker defendiendo su World Heavyweight Championship durante el [[Royal Rumble (2010)|Royal Rumble en enero de 2010]] . . . 'Últimas luchas de la Racha (2011–2014)' : Artículo principal: La Racha . thumb|220px|[[Triple H y The Undertaker durante WrestleMania XXVIII]] . . thumb|170px|The Undertaker se acerca al ring durante [[WrestleMania XXX en 2014]] . . 'Rivalidades Post-Racha (2015–2017)' thumb|left|110px|The Undertaker antes de enfrentar a [[Bray Wyatt durante WrestleMania 31]] En febrero de 2015, Bray Wyatt comenzó una serie de promociones crípticas que llevaron a Fastlane, donde Wyatt desafió a Undertaker a una lucha durante WrestleMania 31, que Undertaker aceptó. Durante el evento el 29 de marzo, Undertaker derrotó a Wyatt después de dos Tombstone Piledrivers. Durante Battleground en julio, Undertaker regresó atacando a Brock Lesnar ya que estaba a punto de derrotar a Seth Rollins durante su lucha por el WWE World Heavyweight Championship, lo que provocó que la lucha terminara en una descalificación para Lesnar. La noche siguiente en Raw, Undertaker explicó sus acciones como venganza, no por Lesnar rompiendo la racha, sino por las burlas constantes que permitió participar a Paul Heyman. Más tarde esa noche, después de que Undertaker y Lesnar pelearan por la arena y debían ser separados, se programó una revancha para SummerSlam en agosto, donde Undertaker derrotó a Lesnar de manera controvertida. Lesnar puso a Undertaker en una llave de kimura y el cronometrador tocó el timbre después de ver a Undertaker supuestamente indicando sumisión, pero como el árbitro no había visto una presentación y nunca detuvo la lucha, la misma continuó. La confusión permitió a Undertaker sorprender a Lesnar con un golpe bajo y aplicar el Hell's Gate, en el que Lesnar se desmayó. Durante Hell in a Cell, The Undertaker fue derrotado por Lesnar en una lucha Infierno en la Celda luego de que Lesnar lo golpeara con un golpe bajo y ejecutara el tercer F-5 de la lucha. Mientras que la multitud le dio una ovación a Undertaker después de su derrota ante Lesnar, fue atacado y capturado por The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan y Braun Strowman), que lo sacaron del ring. Después de emboscar y capturar a Kane la siguiente noche en Raw, Wyatt explicó que había reclamado sus almas y había robado sus poderes demoníacos. The Brothers of Destruction regresaron el 9 de noviembre episodio de Raw, y atacaron a The Wyatt Family, estableciendo una lucha por equipos durante Survivor Series, que honró los 25 años de Undertaker en WWE. En el evento del 22 de noviembre, The Brothers of Destruction derrotaron a Wyatt y Harper. El 22 de febrero de 2016 episodio de Raw, Vince McMahon colocó a su hijo Shane McMahon, quien regresó a la WWE por primera vez desde 2009, en una lucha Infierno en la Celda durante WrestleMania 32 en contra de The Undertaker con la estipulación de que si Shane ganaba, el ganaría el control de Raw. Vince luego decidió que si The Undertaker perdía la lucha en contra de Shane, sería su última lucha durante WrestleMania. Después de semanas de juegos mentales y confrontaciones físicas entre la pareja, Undertaker derrotaría a Shane McMahon durante WrestleMania 32 el 3 de abril. Después de no haber sido seleccionado en el draft de la WWE de 2016, The Undertaker regresó para el episodio 900 de SmackDown Live el 15 de noviembre, interrumpiendo el segmento de Edge Edgeting Edge, que presentaba a los miembros del equipo SmackDown para Survivor Series (AJ Styles, Bray Wyatt, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton y Shane McMahon) como invitados, para advertirles que no pierdan en contra del Team Raw durante Survivor Series, con Team SmackDown finalmente ganando la lucha. . . Legado The Undertaker es el luchador más veterano en la historia de la WWE (1990–presente). El, Kane y Triple H son los únicos luchadores activos de la compañía que han luchado para la WWE desde los años 90. The Undertaker fue votado como el mejor luchador de WWE en una encuesta de Digital Spy 2013. Al nombrarlo el segundo mejor luchador de todos los tiempos, IGN describió a The Undertaker como "uno de los luchadores y personajes más respetados en el negocio, tratado con reverencia real, como un artefacto preciado e invaluable". Luis Paez-Pumar de Complex escribió que el personaje de The Undertaker es "fácilmente el mejor truco en la historia de la lucha libre profesional". Luke Winkie de Sports Illustrated enumeró a The Undertaker como el quinto mejor luchador de todos los tiempos. El luchador Big Show nombró a The Undertaker como el mejor luchador profesional de todos los tiempos, mientras que Mark Henry y el presidente de la WWE Vince McMahon lo han llamado su favorito. El miembro del Salón de la fama de la WWE y ejecutivo de la compañía, Jim Ross, dijo: "Sin lugar a dudas, The Undertaker es el hombre más grande de la historia de la lucha ... No hay una estrella de la WWE más grande que The Undertaker". La edición de Guinness World Records Gamer mencionó a Undertaker como el que más victorias consecutivas obtuvo en WrestleMania. En noviembre de 2015, el periodista de Telegraph Tom Fordy llamó a The Undertaker "el mejor deportista del mundo". Vida personal Calaway se casó con su primera esposa, Jodi Lynn, en 1989. Tuvieron un hijo, Gunner Vincent (nacido en 1993). El matrimonio terminó en 1999. Calaway se casó con su segunda esposa, Sara, en San Petersburgo, Florida el 21 de julio de 2000. En 2001, Sara hizo apariciones televisadas con la WWE (entonces conocida como WWF) como parte de una rivalidad entre Calaway y Diamond Dallas Page, en la cual fue reconocida como la esposa de Calaway. La pareja tuvo dos hijas juntas: Chasey (nacida el 21 de noviembre de 2002) y Gracie (nacida el 15 de mayo de 2005). En 2007, el y Sara se divorciaron y se vinculó sentimentalmente con la anterior luchadora Michelle McCool, con quien se casó el 26 de junio de 2010 en Houston, Texas. La primera hija de la pareja, Kaia Faith Calaway, nació el 29 de agosto de 2012. En la década de 1990, Calaway comenzó su propio grupo que consistía en sus compañeros luchadores Yokozuna, Savio Vega, Charles Wright, The Godwinns y Rikishi. La facción se llamaba The Bone Street Krew y cada miembro tenía las iniciales de la facción tatuadas, con Undertaker prominentemente en su estómago. Calaway invierte en bienes raíces con su socio comercial Scott Everhart. Calaway y Everhart terminaron la construcción de un edificio de $ 2.7 millones en Loveland, Colorado, llamado "The Calahart" (un acrónimo de sus apellidos). Calaway y su ex esposa Sara establecieron el fondo Zeus Compton Calaway Save the Animals en el Colegio de Medicina Veterinaria y Ciencias Biomédicas de Texas A & M para ayudar a pagar tratamientos de salvamento para perros de razas grandes. 'Boxeo y participación en MMA' Calaway es fanático del boxeo y portaba la bandera de los Estados Unidos mientras lideraba al equipo Pacquiao al cuadrilátero durante la pelea entre Pacquiao vs Velázquez en 2005. Calaway es un fanático de las artes marciales mixtas, ha estado practicando el jiu-jitsu brasileño durante mucho tiempo, ganando su cinturón negro en 2011 bajo Rolles Gracie, y ha asistido a varios shows de Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), incluyendo un show donde Calaway enfrentó verbalmente al luchador de UFC Brock Lesnar luego de que Lesnar perdiera ante Cain Velasquez. Sus llamativos guantes y su sumisión Hell's Gate (una gogoplata modificada) también se inspiraron en las artes marciales mixtas. Durante una entrevista de Calaway realizada por un programa de Internet después de UFC 121, Lesnar pasó junto a el mirando. Calaway respondió la mirada de Lesnar diciendo "¿Quieres hacerlo?". Otra media Calaway hizo su debut cinematográfico como Hutch en la película de 1991 Suburban Commando. Tuvo papeles de invitado en Poltergeist: The Legacy y Celebrity Deathmatch. En 2002, Calaway apareció fuera de personaje en el programa deportivo canadiense Off the Record con Michael Landsberg. Undertaker fue una breve serie de cómics escritos por Chaos! Cómics basados en The Undertaker. El 1 de agosto, 2K Games presentó una "Edición de Phenom" especial para WWE 2K14 que incluiría extras temáticos de Undertaker, incluido el personaje jugable "American Badass". Vídeo juegos † Presentado en la portada del juego Filmografía 'Películas' 'Televisión' En lucha [[Archivo:324px-Tombstone_Piledriver.jpg|thumb|170px|The Undertaker ejecutando una Tombstone Piledriver sobre Zack Ryder]] thumb|170px|The Undertaker personificando el [[Chokeslam|chokeslam sobre Zack Ryder]] [[Archivo:Undertaker_attempts_a_Last_Ride_at_WM30.jpg|thumb|170px|The Undertaker personificando el Last Ride sobre Brock Lesnar durante WrestleMania XXX]] [[Archivo:Hell's_Gate_by_the_Undertaker_at_WM30.jpg|thumb|220px|The Undertaker cerrando el Hell's Gate sobre Brock Lesnar durante WrestleMania XXX]] thumb|170px|The Undertaker saltando desde la cuerda superior para atacar a [[Jon Heidenreich|Heidenreich con Old School]] *'Movimientos finales' **'Como Mark Callous' ***''Callous Clutch''/''Iron Claw'' (One-handed clawhold) – usado raravez como movimiento de firma en WWF/WWE ***''Flatliner Fist'' (Heart punch) – usado como movimiento de firma en WWF/WWE ***''Heat-seeking Missile'' (Ropewalk diving elbow drop) **'Como The Undertaker' ***Chokeslam – 1990–presente; usualmente usado como movimiento de firma ***Triangle choke – 2003–2006; utilizado raramente a partir de entonces ***''Devil's Triangle''/''Hell's Gate'' (Modified gogoplata) – 2008–present ***''Last Ride'' (Elevated powerbomb, con theatrics) – 2000–2003; usado como movimiento de firma después de eso ***''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling reverse piledriver, a menudo seguido por una cobertura que presenta al oponente como en un ataúd) *'Movimientos de firma' **Back body drop, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Bearhug transicionado a un thrust spinebuster a la publicación del ring **Big boot **Chokehold – 1990–1999; used rarely thereafter **Fujiwara armbar **Knee lift a la parte media del oponente **Múltiples variaciones de clothesline ***Corner ***Leaping ***Rebound **''Old School'' (Arm twist ropewalk chop) – adoptado de Don Jardine **Over the top rope suicide dive **Reverse STO **Running DDT **Running elbow drop **Running leg drop, a veces un apron-hung a un oponente **Sidewalk slam **Snake Eyes, seguido por un running big boot **''Soup Bones'' (Varios ganchos de cuerpo y golpes en la sección media de un oponente acorralado, a menudo terminado con un throat thrust) **''TCB'' – Takin' Care of Business (Standing dragon sleeper) *'Managers' **Brother Love **Downtown Bruno **Dutch Mantell **General Skandor Akbar **Paul E. Dangerously **Paul Bearer/Percy Pringle III **Theodore Long *'Apodos' **"The American Bad-Ass" **"Big Evil" **"The Conscience of the WWE" **'"The Deadman"' **'"The Demon from/of Death Valley"' **'"The Last Outlaw"' **"The Lord/Prince of Darkness" **'"The Phenom"' *'Temas de entrada' **'United States Wrestling Association' ***"Badlands" de BulletBoys (15 de septiembre de 1989 – 1 de diciembre de 1989) **'World Championship Wrestling' ***"China White" de Scorpions (3 de enero de 1990 – 24 de febrero de 1990) ***"Southern Rock" (25 de febrero de 1990 – 12 de junio de 1990) ***"Heavenly Thunder" (13 de junio de 1990 – 7 de septiembre de 1990) **'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' ***"Miracle Man" de Ozzy Osbourne (2 de marzo de 1990 – 23 de marzo de 1990) **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE' ***"Funeral Dirge" de Jim Johnston (22 de noviembre de 1990 – Enero de 1991) ***"Funeral March" de Jim Johnston (Enero de 1991 – 22 de enero de 1994) ***"Grim Reaper" de Jim Johnston (29 de agosto de 1994 – 13 de noviembre de 1995) ***"Graveyard Symphony" de Jim Johnston (19 de noviembre de 1995 – 20 de julio de 1998; 11 de enero de 1999 – 22 de marzo de 1999) ***"Dark Side" de Jim Johnston (26 de julio de 1998 – 13 de diciembre de 1998) ***"Ministry" de Jim Johnston (28 de marzo de 1999 – 23 de septiembre de 1999) ***"The Unholy Alliance" de Jim Johnston (Agosto de 1999 – Septiembre de 1999; usado como parte de The Unholy Alliance) ***"American Bad Ass" de Kid Rock (21 de mayo de 2000 – 4 de diciembre de 2000) ***"Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" de Limp Bizkit (10 de diciembre de 2000 – 6 de mayo de 2002; 30 de marzo de 2003) ***"Dead Man" de Jim Johnston (19 de mayo de 2002 – 19 de septiembre de 2002) ***"You're Gonna Pay" de Jim Johnston (22 de septiembre de 2002 – 16 de noviembre de 2003) ***'"Rest in Peace"' de Jim Johnston (14 de marzo de 2004 – 21 de febrero de 2011; 30 de enero de 2012 – presente) ***"Ain't No Grave" de Johnny Cash (7 de marzo de 2011 – 3 de abril de 2011) Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|The Undertaker fue en tres ocasiones [[World Heavyweight Championship (WWE)|World Heavyweight Champion]] *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Regreso del Año (2015) **Rivalidad del Año (1991) vs. The Ultimate Warrior **Rivalidad del Año (2015) vs. Brock Lesnar **Lucha del Año (1998) vs. Mankind en una pelea Infierno en una Celda durante King of the Ring **Lucha del Año (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXV **Lucha del Año (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXVI **Lucha del Año (2012) vs. Triple H en una lucha Infierno en una Celda durante WrestleMania XXVIII **Ubicado en el No. 2 del top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 del 2002 **Ubicado en el No. 21 del top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI Years del 2003 *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE' **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Kanea **World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **WWF/WWE Championshipb (4 veces) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF Tag Team Championship (6 veces) – con Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), Big Show (2), The Rock (1) y Kane (2) **Batalla Real (2007) **Premios Slammy (12 veces) ***Mejor Tema de Entrada (1997) ***Mejor Tattoo (1997) ***Lucha del Año (2009, 2010, 2012, 2015) vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXV, vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXVI, vs Triple H en una lucha Infierno en la Celda durante WrestleMania XXVIII y vs. Brock Lesnar durante Hell in a Cell ***Momento del Año (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXVI ***Más Intimidante (1994) ***Momento OMG del Año (2011) Pateando a Triple H con un Tombstone Piledriver durante WrestleMania XXVII ***Rivalidad del Año (2015) vs. Brock Lesnar ***Estrella de Mayor Magnitud (1997) ***El Golpe Más Grande de WWF (1996) Succión de Diesel hacía el abismo durante In Your House 6 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Lucha de 5 Estrellas (1997) vs. Shawn Michaels en una lucha Infierno en una Celda durante Badd Blood **Mejor Gimmick (1990–1994) **Mejor Villano (1991) **Rivalidad del Año (2007) vs. Batista **Lucha del Año (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXV **Lucha del Año (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels durante WrestleMania XXVI **Más Sobrevalorado (2001) **Luchador Menos Favorito de los Lectores (2001) **Worst Feud of the Year (1993) vs. Giant González **Peor Lucha Trabajada en el Año (2001) con Kane vs. KroniK durante Unforgiven **Táctica Promocional Más Repugnante (2005) Ángulo Terrorista en día de los bombardeos de Londres **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (clase del 2004) *'Otro' **Premio Eyegore (2000) Record en WrestleMania Notas *a. Ganado durante La Invasión *b. El cuarto reinado de The Undertaker fue como el WWE Undisputed Champion. Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px The Undertaker en Facebook (inglés) *|50px The Undertaker en Twitter (inglés) *|50px The Undertaker en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de The Undertaker en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Mark Calaway en The Internet Mobile Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de The Undertaker en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de The Undertaker en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de The Undertaker en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de The Undertaker en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de The Undertaker en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1965 Categoría:Debuts en 1984 Categoría:World Class Wrestling Association Categoría:United States Wrestling Association Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:World Championship Wrestling Categoría:New Japan Pro-Wrestling Categoría:WWE Categoría:Super World Sports Categoría:Wrestle Association-R Categoría:Smoky Mountain Wrestling Categoría:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Categoría:International Wrestling Association Categoría:Ohio Valley Wrestling Categoría:World Xtreme Wrestling